


你的男孩是毛糙的浪漫

by NykoKaamos



Series: 高中生的毛糙浪漫 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, 又写崩了反正, 字数9.2k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 临近十八岁的伊万有很多烦恼：学习，恋爱，无处释放的荷尔蒙，come out前的纠结。但好在有个人能一直陪他度过这一切。





	你的男孩是毛糙的浪漫

**1**

“伊万，我看到了。”

侧躺在床上看书的拉基蒂奇没大在意。仍背对着莫德里奇，他声音飘飘地回了句：“看……到……了……什么？”

“都说了很多次，不要总躺在床上看书……”莫德里奇走到床沿，将男孩手中的书换成了沙拉，并换来了男孩的不满，“看到了你那几篇刊登在校文学社刊物上的散文和随笔。”

闻至此处，拉基蒂奇快速从床上爬起：“天……你看到了哪一篇？”

“都看了呀，反正不多，反正也不吃亏。印象最深的是那篇，叫做什么来着，《潮湿的橙粉》。”

拉基蒂奇的耳朵立刻橙粉了起来。

 

那是他的散文初尝试，也是他最不愿回忆起的一篇。灵感来源于他十七岁生日那天与莫德里奇的海岛短途旅行。那日傍晚，他们悠闲地坐在沙滩上看夕阳落山，晚霞将海面映成温暖的橙粉色。

“啊，美好的景色，惬意的时刻，”高中生宛如背诵课文般自言自语，“……再有一个亲吻就好了。”

但好景不长，他的闲适很快地就被右侧的情侣打断。听到暧昧又潮湿的声响，拉基蒂奇回头，看到身后的成年男女在旁若无人地接吻与爱抚，他红着的脸立刻转了回来，并往莫德里奇那边挪了挪身子。

“怎么了？”

脸红的人用大拇指指了指身后的情侣。

莫德里奇好奇地往那边看去。不过是一对在大庭广众之下亲昵的情侣，大学校园里多的是。他笑着推了一把身边的人，说：“怎么看到这个都害羞。都满十七岁了，还像个小男孩。明明总和我说什么‘我已经长大了，可以做该做的事了。’”

不，不是害羞。好吧，有点，但不全是。

拉基蒂奇抓起一把细沙，往莫德里奇半埋在沙子里的脚丫那儿丢，然后抱怨般地嘟囔：“……想做你也不让做。”

又回到了这个话题——该不该对未成年下手。他们为此进行过几次幼稚的争吵。在莫德里奇看来，情感和冲动告诉他完全可以，理智却又阻止了他。即使他重复了再多次“再等等，不久的，反正我不会离开”，拉基蒂奇却像任何一个叛逆期男孩一样永不服气、拒绝妥协，坚持那一套“当初你都劝诱我去剪发了，现在诱惑我这一下……不难吧……”的歪理。但年轻人的反抗无用，他们的亲密接触到现在只停留在互相抚慰阶段。

莫德里奇也往右边挪了点身子，搂过他的男孩。他不知道拉基蒂奇的确切想法，他只是猜测，他或许像一些这个年纪的男孩（虽然莫德里奇自己刚离开这个年纪没多久）一样，在遇到初次面对恋情——尤其是同性恋情——时的不安时，急切地需要用一种仪式、比如肉体的交合去建立对这段感情的信心。不用的，完全不需要的，他真的不会离开，莫德里奇总是如此对他的伊万说，但显然对方没听进去。

在钻入恋人的怀抱后，暂时获得安全感的拉基蒂奇又恢复了以往温顺小狗的姿态。但他嘴上乖巧地嘟囔着“好了，这次就听你的”，其实脑袋里已经开始了“十八岁那天我一定要拿下卢卡”的幻想，后来这些想法化成了他的第一篇随笔。他不是聂鲁达，写不出“我要在你身上做春天对樱桃树做的事”这样的暗语，只能反复地用“我要……我要……我要……我要……我要……”句式，直白地去描绘自己对恋人的极致想象。至于最后校刊为什么会选登这篇拙劣又略露骨的文章，他也觉得奇怪。

 

他很想问莫德里奇，“那你觉得我的散文写得怎样？”，但又想到让恋人来评论自己的性幻想太过诡异。于是，拉基蒂奇只是“嗯”了一声，然后心虚地晃了下脚，拿起盘子，小口小口地吃起沙拉。

没等到提问的人也坐到了床上，自觉回答：“伊万，我喜欢你这种毛糙的浪漫。”

这算是表白吗？在拉基蒂奇看来是的了。收到意外表白的他给莫德里奇喂了一口沙拉，像是一种奖励，让后者笑出声、继续发言：“我要怎么说呢。你的浪漫，你的那些幻想，像被潦草地写在记事本上、然后被随意撕下的诗的手稿，纸的边缘还是锯齿状的不平整。但是在我眼里，比那些走出印刷厂的精装诗集来得炽热与真诚。我很喜欢，真的……”

拉基蒂奇没法坚持听下去。冲动就是升起得这么快。他急躁地将手里碍事的盘子往床头柜一放，动作敏捷地将柔软的莫德里奇轻易扑倒在床。

“但是——”他的身子在靠上前时被身下人制止，“——麻烦你还是要记住自己离成年还有一段距离。”

呵，毛糙的浪漫有什么用，没有实际行动有什么用。看着身下莫德里奇纯洁的微笑，拉基蒂奇无奈地叹气。

“我只是……想吻你而已。”

什么“只是”，太假了，直白地就把拆除谎言的刀亲自送到莫德里奇面前。而莫德里奇也欣然收下，凑上前去亲吻对方。

 

“等等……我今天做的沙拉好像还挺好吃的……你觉得呢，伊万？”

“……拜托，请你专注当下。”

 

**2**

走出地铁站的莫德里奇路过出口旁边玩偶店，没多久后，又倒着走了回来。

他盯着橱窗里的兔子——不是橱窗倒影里的他，而是在橱窗里的那只兔子玩偶。这与他曾见过的多数兔子玩偶长得不太一样。它的身子比一般的长和瘦，头比一般的更大，有一些奇怪，但也还算和谐。莫德里奇走进店里，拿起小号的兔子玩偶试抱在怀，挺合适的。但他想到拉基蒂奇这小子比他高了不少，且最近又长高了些，最后还是买了中号的。

他踩着雪走回那间老旧的公寓。打开门后，迎接他的是一片黑暗，没有开着一盏小台灯、坐在书桌前写着作业的男孩赋予他惊喜。几个小时前，在瑞士和家人度过圣诞假的拉基蒂奇给他打来了国际长途，说飞机会晚点，今晚没法回去了。最后还小孩子气地补了句“长大后我要买私人飞机无论如何都要立刻起飞回到你身边”的妄想。

天气预报说明天雪会停，是个晴天。最好如此，坐在窗边看着书的莫德里奇喝着热牛奶想。结束一个章节后，他去洗漱，然后早早地钻进了一个人的被窝。

 

有什么东西硌着自己的背部。莫德里奇昏沉地醒来，不仅发现身下压着自己的耳机，还发现对面是本不应该在此处的、睡得正沉的拉基蒂奇。对方明显是匆匆赶回来的，也没有洗澡，虽然换上了睡衣，但发间里还有雪水味。

莫德里奇动了动，想要挣脱怀抱、去看床头的闹钟。而抱着他的人显然对此又不满，皱着眉将莫德里奇抱得更紧了一些，嘴上还念着些什么。莫德里奇没听懂，或许是德语。

他被这突如其来的惊喜冲得没了睡意，维持不舒服的睡姿直到拉基蒂奇睡醒。

“嗯……？”还在迷蒙状态的人接着又叽里呱啦说了些德语，意识到不对后才转换了语言，“我怎么在这里？”

“我还想问你呢。”莫德里奇去掐对方的手臂。

“让我想想……大概凌晨一点的时候到的？那时还下着雪，好冷。而且我才知道凌晨的打车费会那么贵。”

“所以你应该在机场附近的酒店住一晚，然后早上再搭地铁回来。”

“你知道的，我不想一个人。”

他伸手去揉莫德里奇还没梳的凌乱卷毛，又说：“卢卡，我也不想让你一个人。”

向来稳重的人难得地脸红，支支吾吾地说“我知道”，然后又重新钻进被窝。当然，没多久后又被旁边的人拉起去洗漱，说是晚上就要返校了、请抓紧今天剩下的所有时间好好度过。

“好好度过”指的是一起出去吃早餐，聊各自的圣诞假期，去荡秋千，去画廊看展览，去保龄球馆玩。然而，想去坐的秋千上都是融水，想去的画廊正在闭馆，想去的保龄球馆也关门，最后二人又钻回了被窝。

拉基蒂奇从背后抱过莫德里奇，透过他长发的末梢去看他的手机屏幕：又给谁谁谁点了赞。

“这个……”拉基蒂奇伸出手指去指屏幕，念出那个出现得很多的人的名字，“‘加……加里斯·贝尔’是谁？”

莫德里奇并不心虚——也没什么好心虚的——滑动到下一条：“我们学校的留学生，一起踢球的。”

“你……喜欢他吗？”小学生拉基蒂奇说。

“喜欢啊，长得高，踢球也好，待人也不错，谁不喜欢呢？”

“……我不喜欢。”

“……真的幼稚。”

幼稚鬼继续抱着莫德里奇，继续他的潜在情敌观察。后者感觉被圈得太紧，实在是有些难受，于是开玩笑地问了句：“伊万，你是不是想要制造什么圣诞谋杀案？”

“我抱得太紧了吗？抱歉。”

莫德里奇放下手机，转过身，直视拉基蒂奇的双眼，说：“你最近睡不好，是吗？我感觉你最近总是把我抱得太紧……好像很没有安全感。”说完，他去抚摸对方最近愈来愈深的眼袋。

拉基蒂奇并不否认地点头。

“遇到了什么？都和我说吧。”

太多了，塞满心里的全是烦恼，要挑哪一个来说呢。有的太轻，让他觉得不足挂齿；有的太深，让他觉得不适合现在谈。最后，拉基蒂奇只是不吭声地摇摇头。这样的他让莫德里奇觉得自己像一个面对叛逆期儿子的母亲。男孩的那些烦恼他大多能猜到，不外乎是总不够优秀的成绩、偶尔在背部上冒发的恼人青春痘、太多的拦也拦不住的情书、只能藏在被窝里的荷尔蒙、成熟和纯真间的徘徊、想往前走却又不想长大的挣扎。或许，拥有比自己年长的恋人也是烦恼：一直是对方在照顾自己，受限于环境和能力的自己却没法付出太多。对，还有升学，莫德里奇差点忘了这个。于是他问——

“伊万？”

“嗯？”

“……你不会是要回瑞士念大学吧？”

“什么？！完全没有的事！我很喜欢这里，在这里待得很好。我和家里人说了我会留在这里，他们也没强迫我去哪。”

“那就好……”

“卢卡，”他立刻从床上坐起，焦急得手足无措，“我是说真的，我会留在这里。”

“知道了知道了……”莫德里奇把拉基蒂奇往被窝里按，“……反正苏黎世离这里就一个多小时的飞机。”又逗人似的补了一句。

“……”

“开玩笑的，我相信你。”

拉基蒂奇再三保证，并获得莫德里奇再三的信任保证后才乖乖睡起下午觉。他傍晚醒来时，莫德里奇已不在他怀中，而是在厨房里忙碌。共用了一顿简单的晚餐、并一起刷完碗后，他们收拾东西。莫德里奇准备把拉基蒂奇送回学校。

“作业都做完了吧？”在忙碌的间隙，莫德里奇问。

“……你真的很像妈妈。”

被批评的人耸耸肩，说：“抱歉，喜欢上一个多事的高中生就是这么麻烦。”

拉基蒂奇罕见地翻了个白眼，然后从行李箱里翻找出一个包装好的方盒子，走到莫德里奇面前。

“圣诞快乐。”

“是什么？”——在问出这句话前莫德里奇看到了对方心虚时才有的动作，挠头，低垂着眼，咬着嘴角。好吧，他不问，只是接过了礼物，把它放在自己上衣的口袋。想起自己也有准备了东西，他跑到茶几旁，拿出放在底下的长形盒子。

“圣诞快乐。”莫德里奇说。

“这是？……你准备了玫瑰给我吗？还是……手织的围巾？”

莫德里奇摇头，笑着说都不是。

“回到学校再拆开。”

 

——原来是一只兔子玩偶。

拉基蒂奇还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，后面的舍友洛夫伦先笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，伊万你几岁啊？”

“十七，十七，未成年。未成年有毛绒玩具也很正常！”

正常个头，他在心里想。又不是愚人节，莫德里奇送这个干什么。拿起手机想要快捷拨号时，他瞥到盒子里有一张卡片，简单朴素，和某人似的。拉基蒂奇打开，里面是某人的字迹，不是那些游丝漂亮的钢笔字，而是和他的卷毛一样有点圆、有点翘、有点可爱的手写体：

 

_亲爱的伊万，_

_你最近总是缺乏安全感地睡不好，不知道你在学校是否也如此。周末在我家时，你还可以抱着我入睡，但在学校里，你应该没有谁可以抱了吧？（不要告诉我你会抱着洛夫伦睡觉，那样的话我们得分手了 **:** )）所以，我买了这只兔子给你。_

_它与其它的兔子玩偶不太一样，呃，我想你也看得出来。我亲自试验过了，它非常适合被抱着睡觉，具体原因我也说不上来 **……** 总之，希望它能成为陪你在学校里度过每一个孤独夜晚的好朋友。_

_我知道给一个十七岁的男孩送一只毛绒玩具很不合适，但是，我觉得你需要他。所以，请你试一试。_

__

_你的，_

_卢卡 **·** 莫德里奇_

 

拉基蒂奇不信邪，他坚持拒绝这番好意，即使它来自体贴的恋人，但是一个临近成年的大男孩抱着玩偶睡觉实在是太诡异了。这是他幻想中他和莫德里奇领养的小孩该做的，而不是他该做的。

但是当他辗转反侧到午夜十二点半时，他又渐渐承认，莫德里奇或许是对的。于是，他抓过床头那只在月光中蠢蠢傻笑的兔子（是的，即使嫌弃，他还是把它放在了床头），把它抱在了怀中。

……感觉还挺好。像抱着某人。他也不知道这只兔子玩偶怎么会有这种魔力，像某只兔子一样。

拉基蒂奇低头摸着怀中兔子玩偶的双耳，动作宛如在玩弄莫德里奇的长发。接着，他去拍玩偶的脑袋，就像他们每次走在路上时，他去拍莫德里奇的头顶。拉基蒂奇的手继续往下。直到他扯起兔子玩偶的尾巴、轻拍玩偶圆滚滚的屁股时，他才醒悟过来自己在干什么。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”鉴于洛夫伦已经睡觉，拉基蒂奇只能在心里咆哮。

睡意全无。抱着怀里的玩偶，拉基蒂奇拿过床头的手机，他想和莫德里奇说上点话，必须就在此刻，也不管对方睡了没睡——反正对方睡觉时手机会调到静音状态，不会把对方吵醒。

“卢卡，你睡了吗？”——打完字后，他认为这一句话实在是没有新意也不能直切主题，于是，他摁着删除键，清空后再重新打字。

“卢卡，你的礼物真幼稚。”发送。

没过多久后拉基蒂奇的手机便震动起来。对方显然没睡。

“伊万，你的礼物真烂俗。”

什么？烂俗？哪里烂俗了，多好的礼物。

“……你不喜欢戒指吗？”发送。

“不，戒指挺好的，我很喜欢。我知道它代表着你的一种心意。但它太贵了……我不是在责怪你。你不需要给我这么贵重的承诺，你说一句很爱我，或者写在纸上，那样就够了，就令我足够放心了。”

拉基蒂奇懂得对方的意思，但他不解对方是如何做到丝毫不需要用细节和事物去标志一个事件、丝毫不需要这种仪式感的，就像他需要用戒指去标志这一段感情。他懂了，或许这又是莫德里奇的成熟与他的不成熟之间的差距的表现吧。一想到这里，他又变得沮丧起来，将兔子玩偶抱着更紧。

“嗯。”拉基蒂奇的回复看起来不太开心。

“那么，你在抱着我的兔子吗？”

“……现在，它是我的。”

“好的好的。那么，你在抱着你的兔子吗？”

“在抱着。虽然我不想承认，但是它让我感动很安全。”

“那就好:)”

“卢卡，你明早没课吗？”

“有。快要睡了。”

“那……晚安。”

“晚安，祝你能睡一个好觉。”

 

半夜，拉基蒂奇因为想要解手而醒来。他重新爬上床时瞥了眼睡得正香的洛夫伦，想起洛夫伦和他说过，他每次和小区里年长的大哥哥抱怨他的高中生烦恼时，总会收到“长大了你就懂了”“这些算什么，长大后都是苦”这类回复。

莫德里奇从来没有说过这些话。他从不数落，他永远只是在他的男孩旁边踮起脚，去揉由他修剪好的短发，说会等他的男孩长大，说会陪着他的男孩长大。他的耐心与温柔像里尔克写给青年诗人的信件。

“你怎么就那么好。”拉基蒂奇弹着兔子玩偶那圆滚滚的鼻子，小声地自言自语。

他抓过手机，现在已是凌晨三点，他的恋人肯定已在熟睡。夜静得很，其中又涌动着一种力量，鼓励着拉基蒂奇打下一些私人的话语。

“最近有很多烦恼，其中一个很特别。我还不知道要不要和你坦白。

“我想了很久，决定要和家里人坦诚。其实好像不坦诚也不会怎样，他们离我很远，也不会强迫我做什么事。但是，我想这么做。

“我也不是完全不计后果。家里人若是不接受，我该怎么办。所以我一直在纠结。

“不确定的因素太多了，我很害怕。好像能确定的，就只有我们互相爱着彼此而已。不，不是‘而已’，已经够多了。我很高兴在我身边的是你。没有人和你一样好了。

“我爱你，卢卡。”

 

**3**

他觉得自己过去的两年都在等着这一天。

 

“伊万，预祝你生日快乐！”“要成年了啊队长！”“拉基蒂奇你要十八岁了？是不是要再考虑下往我们校刊投那种尺度的文章？哈哈哈哈开玩笑的啦，预祝你生日快乐！”

拉基蒂奇在一声声祝福中走出学校。好在生日的这一天是周六，他可以出学校好好过个生日，而不是沦落到十八岁的第一天要和洛夫伦一起吃蛋糕。

莫德里奇比约定时间的晚到，拉基蒂奇只好在一直以来的碰面点等候。当看着朝这边跑来的莫德里奇打了个喷嚏，他急忙跑到对方身边。

“感冒了吗？”

“一点点。今天我们在户外做调研。”早春的空气还是冷的。

拉基蒂奇想要脱下自己的外套，却被对方制止。

“你可不能感冒。”莫德里奇说，“下个月就要面试了。”

拉基蒂奇要去的是同市一所不错的建筑学院。他曾考虑过莫德里奇所在的M大的建筑学院，但想想自己起码要再多苦学个两三年才能考上。虽然自己成绩不差，但距离还是有些大了，不如退而求其次。

“说到这个，下个月我的父母会过来。”

两人共同停下了脚步。

 

三个月前，拉基蒂奇在发完凌晨三点的那些短信后睡意全无，打着台灯在书桌前书写自己的勇敢计划，非常详尽，甚至包括了“在坦白前，先将卡里的资金转移到卢卡的卡上，以防饿死街头”这样的细节。第二天傍晚，莫德里奇滥用自己身为学校荣誉毕业生的权力，混进了他们学校，并把拉基蒂奇给拉出来，进行了严肃的谈话。毋庸置疑，他支持拉基蒂奇的决定，但也再三强调他一定要慎重考虑。

“那……你和家里人说了吗？”拉基蒂奇开始觉得莫德里奇妈妈有些唠叨，试图转移话题。

“说了。”

“什么时候？”

“关系确认满一年的时候。”

拉基蒂奇回想起那段时间的莫德里奇，并没有太多的反常，只是偶尔会不在状态地忘了回话。他放在木桌上的那只手向前游走，拉住莫德里奇戴着戒指的手：“为什么不和我说……”

“伊万，你有太多需要顾虑的事了，我不想为你增添新的负担。有些事我自己应付得过来。”

“不，我不想听你说‘完全能自己应付得过来’或‘这是我一个人的事’。卢卡，我不想让你一个人去面对这些。我知道我能做的不多，但我不想让你只是一个人。”

莫德里奇的态度渐渐软了下来。他的头靠在桌上，头一次声音里抱着歉意地说他知道了。

接下来的日子，他陪拉基蒂奇去参加互助小组，以及去进行各种相关的咨询。在做好足够多的准备后，拉基蒂奇最终决定在获得录取结果的那天向家人坦白。

 

“……那你？”

“他们回来的这段时间，我会回家住。”在莫德里奇租的小公寓里住太久了，拉基蒂奇时常忘记自己在这里还有一个家，“不算很久，就两周。坦白之后，我就回来。”

“如果回不来呢？”

简短的问题一下就将气氛搅乱。在沉默中，拉基蒂奇揽过莫德里奇的肩，没底气地做约定：“反正我会回来的。”

“就算他们反对，那我也无家可归了啊，只有你了。”他继续说，“而且我的游戏机还在你家。”

“……不要扰乱气氛。”

“还不是和你学的。我只是想把现在这气氛调转回去。明天就是我的生日了，现在还把气氛弄得这么尴尬。”

“……抱歉。”

拉基蒂奇点着莫德里奇的鼻子，说：“我原谅你。”

 

他们继续往家的方向走。明日的寿星说要吃顿好的，莫德里奇便问要不要去附近的餐厅。拉基蒂奇摇头，说他只想吃对方做的，那才是最好的。

“你最近是和谁学的这些油嘴滑舌？”莫德里奇用手肘去撞对方，然后指着不远处的便利店，“陪我去便利店买点东西。”

一人在挑东西，一人跟在身后，时不时把一些觉得新奇的零食塞到对方的怀中，收获一个个瞪眼。最后，他们来到收银台。

这边，莫德里奇在认真地盯着工作人员扫描条码，另一边，拉基蒂奇却蹲在收银台旁的成人商品货架前琢磨起来。

听说这个比较好。那个不行，虽然安全但是使用感不够好。哦，这个也要来一瓶。等到选定了心仪产品，他用食指戳莫德里奇的小腿。

莫德里奇皱眉，俯视着问：“干嘛？”

拉基蒂奇指指前方的货架。

那句“你还未成年”的口头禅又涌上心头。但在他开口前，拉基蒂奇抢先开口：“几个小时后就是了。”他拿起挑好的东西，大方地往台上一放，对收银员说：“这些，我们也要。”

莫德里奇愣住，注视着本人的命运被装进便利店的手提袋中。

 

**4**

“嗯，对，伊万·拉基蒂奇……拼写么？I，V，A，N，R，A，K，I，T，I， Ć。请帮我看看，谢谢您。

“通过了吗？确定通过了吗？啊，好的，谢谢。

“没，他不是我的亲戚。好的，再次谢谢您了，再见。”

——优秀毕业生卢卡·莫德里奇再次滥用了权力。

 

从拉基蒂奇上个月给他的日程安排表来看，他的面试在三天前结束，他的结果在昨天出来，他的父母要在后天才离开。也就是说，拉基蒂奇在后天才能回到他们的公寓，如果一切顺利的话。如果。

拉基蒂奇已断网了一个星期。没法联系他的莫德里奇只好通过关系好的老师去查询他的录取结果。答案显然是令人满意的。如果最后不能所有事情都如愿，这样也不错，莫德里奇想。

他刚刚去附近球场，和陌生的小孩们踢了会球。现在，他抱着球独自行走在路灯下。路过熟悉的便利店时，他走进去买了瓶冰水。结账时看着旁边的成人用品货架，想到一个月前蹲在这前面的那个男孩，想到一个月前把他弄得埋在枕头里哭的那个男孩，不知道该哭还是该笑。

他和拉基蒂奇说过，他是一个毛糙的浪漫，有一点鲁莽，一点冲动，一点自负，一点幼稚，一点急躁，一点直线条，一点那么不计后果，却又总归是好的。他不想去催促他长大，不想在顺着他的毛时把他身上那些不成熟的刺都顺走。在他离开他和拉基蒂奇的校园、走进另一个更大的校园后，他回头去看，发现对方身上的青涩与真诚是那么的可贵。他一直以为是年长的自己在照顾年下对方，而在想象拉基蒂奇的离开后，他才知道对方也是他一直以来的精神力量。

莫德里奇往喉咙里灌着冰水，将脚下的球踢得软弱无力，踢得泛出一种情绪，和头顶忧伤的路灯光一样。

前面是一个小小的坡，外脚背轻轻一推，球没有走得很远，爬上一半，又滚了回来，并与他擦肩而过，往身后便利店的方向滚去。

莫德里奇边苦恼自己没有情绪再回去捡球，边回头，看到球停在某人的脚下。

“……伊万。”

“卢卡。”

拉基蒂奇捡起脚下的球，朝莫德里奇跑来。

“你猜。”他说。站在莫德里奇面前，他清楚地看到对方眼中的泪光。

“你被录取了。”

“对。”

“恭喜。”

“还有呢？”

“你被家人赶出来，只剩我一个了？”

拉基蒂奇摇摇头，从口袋里拿出一包纸巾，从中抽出一张，抹去莫德里奇眼角的泪水。

“没有，没有。”他反复着，似乎怕对方不相信，“至少，不是反对。”

“也没有完全接纳吗？”

“突然间很难吧。妈妈说是永远爱我。爸爸虽然沉默着，但……我觉得他应该可以接受。总之，我有信心的。”

“那你也不必急着赶来，短信和我说一声……”

“我必须要当着你的面告诉你。”

 

和过去很多个周末一样，他们一起走上坡，朝着公寓的方向走。莫德里奇没说话，只是一点一点地低头擦着眼泪。而拉基蒂奇在旁边滔滔不绝地讲述过去几日的经历。

“……噢，对了，我还去应聘了一个文学杂志社的兼职工作。虽然进了建筑学院，但我不想放弃文学。这个工作一开始是打杂的，不过之后会好一些吧。钱不多，不过，以后我的那份房租终于可以用我自己的钱交了，不用再用家里的。”

莫德里奇停下脚步。在他看来，这个男孩什么都不缺，如果他张口要的一个月生活费是别人一个学期的奖学金，他的父母也不会反对。

对方读懂了莫德里奇的意思，挠着头地回答：“我只是想让两个人的生活，就是两个人的，是我们自己争取来的，和别人无关……好了，我知道我的生活费还是得问爸妈要的。”

潜台词是“好了我知道我的想法很幼稚，我的行为又冲动了”。但莫德里奇并没有这么觉得。

“不，这很好。”他挥了挥手里的纸巾，“你还随身带纸巾了，很贴心。我记得以前你才不会在乎这些小事。”

“出门前，预感到你会哭。”

 

他们步调一致，慢慢地走到公寓门前，拉基蒂奇开门。莫德里奇看着努力弯着腰的人，感觉对方又长高了一些，不知道那只兔子玩偶是不是该换成大一号的了。

“伊万，你长大了。”他脱口而出。

原本想着“今天的门锁怎么回事，是因为我太久没来、生疏了吗”的拉基蒂奇愣在原地，过了半分钟后才慢慢直起身子。

“不，我还是你的男孩，那个毛糙的男孩。”他的声音像四月的风，“你的男孩永远爱你。”

他弯下腰，不再去管同他作对的钥匙，用力抱住眼前的莫德里奇。

“你的男孩也永远爱你。”那只小小的男孩说。

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *本来这篇叫做《Your Boy Loves You》。写的时候一直在听colde的《Your Dog Loves You》，歌词好像很合适XD
> 
> *最后是拥抱而不是亲吻，是因为，我个人觉得拥抱似乎更能传达对对方的信任和依靠……吧。


End file.
